


The Hayloft

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dimwit Squad seek shelter in a barn. Carmilla and Laura get cozy in the hayloft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finished right before the Twitter updates of the ginger squad in the loft, so bear with me. Maybe I'll add another chapter sticking to canon if you all enjoy this at all. I just couldn't resist.

“Oh, great. A barn. Wonderful. At least it’s no longer Christmas. I don’t think I could handle any Nativity parallels.”

“I think I’d rather see three wise men than another creepy Christmas cannibal.” Laura pulled her coat about her tighter, tugging at the strings of her hood yet again, arm brushing against Carmilla.

“Nice, alliteration Hollis.” Carmilla groaned as her girlfriend and the biology major high fived.

“Carmilla, dear, you’re not going to…um…eat the livestock are you?” The floor don’s steps stuttered in the snow as she considered the possibility of sleeping among dead animals.

“Of course not, Perry! Carmilla wouldn’t dream of it. Right, Carm?” The vampire bit back her snarky remark as frozen fingers tangled with her own, pulling her close to Laura’s side.

“I solemnly swear not to eat any adorable creatures other than Laura.” Her wit earned Carmilla a squeak from her girlfriend followed by a thwak to the shoulder, but Laura kept their fingers intertwined.

After only a few more minutes of grumbling and sloshing, the quartet finally reached the barn. Carmilla only had to suffer through three Lassie jokes while she opened the door and scouted the structure out. Strangely, there were no animals but still heaps and heaps of hay. Perry fretted at the oddity, hovering near the thankfully closed door, glancing back at it as if willing it to open while LaFontaine fell into a pile of hay, moaning.

“I’ve never been so happy to see hay in my life.”

“I’m glad one of the ginger twins is pleased.” Carmilla spoke only so Laura could hear, leaning close, causing the smaller of the duo to flush despite her exasperation with the vampire.

“Play nice. This isn’t exactly a vacation.” The vampire huffed, rolling her eyes as she wandered away, inspecting the various bales of hay. When she scaled the ladder leading to the loft with unsurprising grace, Laura sighed and turned her attention back to LaFontaine and Perry.

“So…uh…what’s the plan?” As Laura spoke, both she and LaFontaine turned to face Perry, waiting expectantly for the ever prepared floor don to dictate their next move.

“What? Oh, right, yes. Plan. Planning is good. Let’s…uh…just go to bed.”

“Go to bed?” LaFontaine’s eyebrow shot straight to their hairline, causing Laura’s lips to quirk in amusement.

“Yes. We’re not hungry and a good night’s rest will ensure a better day of…um…trekking tomorrow.”

“Speak for yourself.” A pale face could just be seen floating above them, the lantern hanging nearby giving the vampire an even sicker glow than usual.

“I’m just gonna…uh….yeah.” Laura stuttered as she gestured awkwardly for a few moments, her hands pointing vaguely in Carmilla’s direction before she finally gave up on forming a coherent sentence and carefully made her way up the ladder to the loft where the vampire lay.

LaFontaine smirked at her antics, shaking their head. They turned around, not at all surprised to find that Perry had already arranged a makeshift bed out of blankets found who-knows-where, jackets, and hay. They settled down with a sigh, joined by Perry not long after, their fingers brushing as they faced each other. They shared a small smile before closing their eyes, asleep almost instantly.

Laura only missed a few rungs in the ladder, managing to reach the loft mostly unscathed, only bashing her shin twice. She kept her left hand on the edge of the loft as she made her way toward her girlfriend, the lantern only giving off enough light to illuminate her face, leaving her to crawl in the dark and pray that she did not veer off the loft and break a few bones.

“Alright there, cupcake?” Carmilla did not give Laura much time to answer, instead meeting her halfway and guiding her back to the pile of hay she had chosen, hands pressed together. Before the vampire could situate herself back on the hay, however, Laura pushed her down, straddling her thighs, their heads smacking together as she tried to initiate a kiss. “Are you trying to kiss me or concuss me, cutie?”

“Sorry, Carm! I…um…got a little excited.” Laura tried to extract herself from her girlfriend’s lap, but the strong arms around her waist kept her still.

“Didn’t know hay was what did it for you.”

“Shut up.” Carmilla laughed quietly, attempting to keep her volume equal to their whispering. When the vampire’s chest stopped shaking in mirth, Laura leaned back in with seeking lips. She could not help but to smile slightly in victory as Carmilla pulled at her waist before sliding her hands beneath her coat. They kissed languidly, more focused on their hands than tongues as their hips rocked in a slow, uneven rhythm.

“You’re warm.” Laura’s hot breath hit the vampire’s ear as she trailed her lips down her girlfriend’s neck, her fingers smoothing across Laura’s shivering back.

“Were you expecting the chill of death?” Carmilla could not help but to blow across a wet patch she had left at Laura’s collarbone, earning a shiver against her as she spoke. Laura’s fingers were not idle, however, as they brushed across the skin just above the hem of the vampire’s pants.

“To be honest? Y-yes.” A particularly rough kiss at the base of her ear had Laura clawing at her girlfriend’s back.

“Sorry to disappoint, cutie.” Carmilla jerked her head up to smirk at the dazed journalism student before flipping their positions, pushing Laura down into the hay while she hovered above her. The movement pulled a gasp from Laura, the vampire’s knee pressing against her. She hardly had time to catch her breath before Carmilla sealed their lips back together, hands roaming once more. Her right hand trailed a burning, painful path down Laura’s arm until their fingers tangled together while the other pushed her top up inch by inch, but halting right below Laura’s bra.

“Carm…c-c’mon…touch me.” Laure barely registered that she had spoken, her head thrown back and her breathing shallow as Carmilla trailed hot kisses down her throat, sucking on her pulse point, before the vampire jerked away, her eyes bright as her chest heaved. “Why-why’d you stop?”

“As tempting as you are, creampuff, I’d rather our first time wasn’t in a hayloft.”

“What if…what if I want our first time to be in a hayloft, huh?” Carmilla failed to contain her smirk at watching Laura try and fail to control her breathing, her eyes wandering shamelessly to Laura’s rapidly rising and falling chest.

“Sorry, cutie. As much as I’d like to, we can’t. I haven’t had a chance to woo you yet.”

“That wasn’t wooing?”

“That was seducing.”

“Oh, silly me.” Carmilla climbed off of Laura, settling close to her side, chuckling as Laura grumbled, “Stupid sentimental vampire girlfriend.”

“Seventeenth century countees. They don’t get any more traditional than me, cupcake.”

“Because there’s so much traditional going on already.”

“I have to maintain it a little. You’re special, Laura. I want to do this right.” Carmilla sighed as Laura huffed, wrapping an arm around her middle to drag her on to her chest.

“What if I promise that at some point, we will recreate this night?”

“And you said hay made me hot.”

“Sex in a hayloft is a novelty I’ve yet to experience.”

“Oh, so this is really about some centuries old sex bucket list then, huh?”

“You caught me. Adorable, annoying, snoopy journalist is at the top of my list.” Though she tried to maintain her expression of appalment and mild hurt, Laura could not stop the smile breaking through, snuggling further into her vampire. “Now let’s go to sleep before I change my mind.”

“That’s not exactly encouragement to sleep.”

“I meant about eating small, fluffy creatures.”

“I’m still not-“

“Goodnight, Laura.” The aforementioned giggled, wrapping her arms more tightly about the slightly smiling, surprisingly warm vampire.

“Goodnight, Carmilla.”


	2. Waffles and Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows how long I'll keep this up, but I'm thoroughly enjoying myself at the moment. Let me know what y'all think.
> 
> Edit: I didn't forget per se, but now edited to include Laura's wonderful flip phone.

“Sleep tight guys!” Carmilla growled as LaFontaine settled into the hay beside Laura, curling her arm more protectively about her out of reflex. Perry tittered nearby, smiling apologetically before laying down next to the bio major.

“Laura, are you sure I can’t eat them?” The tired journalism student was not sure if she wanted to laugh or cry and so she settled on a loud sigh, turning Carmilla’s face away in an effort to discourage the fangs already peaking past her lips.

“Why are you two up here exactly?”

“I’m hurt, frosh. Not happy to see us? A few hours is practically a lifetime while on the run.”

“We woke up shivering. And I’m fairly certain something was crawling on me.” Perry glanced around, as if expecting to see the offending creature from earlier.

“I suggested that we come up here, share body heat and what not.”

“I’m a corpse.”

“She’s lying. Well, not about the…anyway, Carmilla is actually warm.”

“Really? Can I-. Nevermind. Nice vampire. I need that hand. I’ll just switch with Perry, yeah, that’s a better idea.” They bumbled around in the dark, the lantern having gone out during the exchange. With only minimal oofs and growling, the quartet situated themselves in a mostly satisfactory manner, Laura tucked into Carmilla with Perry against her back in an effort to keep the vampire sane and from murdering the lot of them while LaFontaine snuggled up to the floor don.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Carmilla and Laura woke with a start, the former already growling and swearing in German.

“Where did the lackwit manage to find a damn bell?”

“Knowing Perry, she might have packed it with her. C’mon.” Laura dragged the huffy vampire out of the hay, brushing off the bits of straw clinging to the leather. She paused for a minute, glancing down at her shoes before wrapping her arms around Carmilla, pressing a kiss to her jaw. “Good morning.” The vampire smiled, kissing the tip of Laura’s nose.

“Good morning.” They smiled a bit idiotically at each other for a few moments before making their way down the ladder, Laura calling up just before reaching the ground.

“Hey, this beats the Silas alarm at least.”

“I dunno, cutie. The alarm always meant you were up to something and the sound kind of grows on you.”

“You must be joking.” Carmilla threw her arm around Laura’s shoulders, drawing her close to her side once they reached the ground, but all talk of alarms ceased as they found their friends. “Are those…waffles?”

“Isn’t it awesome!” LaFontaine was already shoveling a stack nearly whole into their mouth, earning a look of disgust from the resident blood drinker. Laura approached the stacks with a bit more caution, plating some for her and the grumpy vampire who had already managed to start an argument with LaFontaine.

“Thanks, Perry!”

“You’re welcome, Laura. Maintaining at least a semblance of normalcy is important while fleeing from an ancient evil. Or at least it should be.” Perry spoke while carefully tearing her waffles.

“Waffles are very normal, Perr. Good job.” The bio major flashed a thumbs up and a grin with full cheeks.

Laura settled down beside Carmilla, their knees touching, as she cautiously took a bite of a waffle. She grimaced at first but after a bit of chewing, her expression smoothed out. After watching Laura’s reaction, Carmilla snuck a waffle from the plate, tearing it into pieces as she ate it.

“Wow, Perry, these are pretty good.” Laura offered the floor don a smile before reaching for her phone, typing up what was obviously a text meant for Twitter, which caused her girlfriend to groan as she glanced over.

“Really, cupcake?”

“The people must know!”

“That we’re eating waffles right now?”

“Shut up.” Laura nudged her with her shoulder, which only made the vampire laugh as she reached for another waffle.

“I’m impressed. These waffles are surprisingly edible.”

“Wow. Um. Thank you.” Perry blinked at the vampire while LaFontaine snorted beside them. Carmilla gave a short nod before returning to her waffles, having liberated the entire plate from Laura while the aspiring journalist tweeted. Leaving most of the stack untouched, Carmilla, once done with her waffles, stood and wandered about the barn, ducking out for a few moments.

“Aha! Hypocrite!” Laura had hunted for her girlfriend after satisfying her “pathological need to document everything,” as often mocked by said girlfriend, finding the vampire leaning against the mostly rotten wood of their current sanctuary, typing away at her phone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Carmilla hid her phone behind her back rather poorly.

“You’re literally at the top of my feed, Carm.”

“Shut up.”

“You love Twitter, don’t even pretend otherwise. I saw you checking it last night-“ Carmilla decided to take matters into her own hands, pinning Laura against the barn door with her hips, her hands on either side of Laura’s head while she sealed their lips together. Any annoyance at being interrupted quickly evaporated, Laura eagerly responding to the change in activity, her hands tangling in the brunette’s hair. She nipped at the vampire’s lips, earning herself a low growl that shot straight down Laura’s spine, and a harsh purple mark at her throat. Just as Laura’s hands were slipping dangerously low, the door behind them gave way, sending them tumbling to the ground, Carmilla sprawled across Laura.

“Hey there, lovebirds.” LaFontaine stood above them grinning.

“Was that really necessary?” Perry had tidied, well, as much as one could whilst in a barn, and stood behind LaFontaine, hands on hips.

“What? I heard suspicious sounds and went to investigate.” Not even the floor don’s stern expression could dampen LaFontaine’s glee though the bared fangs at their feet gave them pause.

Laura remained beneath Carmilla in an attempt to discourage any biting, though really she was just enjoying the way their hips were aligned. She tuned out the snark-fest going on above her to better savor the ordeal, her eyes roaming the barn. Her eyes widened as they alighted upon a rather odd arrangement of objects in the nearest corner. She sat up a bit, dislodging the grumpy vampire, causing Carmilla to jerk her attention back to her.

“What’s up, creampuff?”

“Do you see that jar in the corner?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Don’t you think it’s odd?” To the surprise of all, Perry went over to investigate. She bent down, inspecting the jar and what appeared to be a tiny figure inside.

“Oh, it’s a trap for kobolds.”

“What’s a kobold, Perr?” When the floor don returned, everyone was on their feet, staring eagerly at Perry.

“They’re domestic sprites, sometimes taking the forms of animals or tiny people. They finish up the chores that are left when people go to sleep.”

“That’s nice! Finally a mythical creature that doesn’t want to eat anyone.” Laura beamed as Perry shifted nervously and Carmilla laughed silently.

“They’re mischievous creatures, Laura, and easily offended.”

“What Mama Bear is leaving out is that if you piss them off, they’ll throw you into stew. They’re nasty creatures.” Laura paled, leaning back against Carmilla.

“Oh.”

“They come out at night, right? Is that what was crawling on your leg, Perr?”

“Enough talk of kobolds. Would you all like to play a game? Let’s play a game. I have cards.” The floor don whirled around, marching to where they had left their things. The remaining trio shared looks before shrugging and joining Perry. “I know they’re in here somewhere….yes! Here they are. Cards, anyone?”

“Sounds good, Perry.” Laura sat down, pulling Carmilla with her.

“What should we play?” LaFontaine took the deck from Perry and began to shuffle the deck, as if this was always their routine when cards were involved.

“Any of you know how to play Comet?” Everyone stared at the vampire, a few mouths agape. “Karnoffel? Pope Joan? Piquet? Oh well that’s two players anyway. Quadrille?” Carmilla sighed. “Speculation?”

“Oh! They play that in _Mansfield Park_.” Carmilla smiled indulgently at her girlfriend, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Go Fish?” LaFontaine piped up.

“I can play Go Fish.”

“Yeah that’s good.” Perry began to deal. Carmilla groaned, muttering under her breath but agreed to play.

“Carm quit cheating!”

“It’s Go Fish, Laura. It’s impossible to cheat.”

“Stop looking at my cards!”

“You are such a child.”

“You’re the one cheating at Go Fish!”

“Perr, do you have any 3s?”

“Go Fish.” The game went on for a few hours, surprisingly. Carmilla attempted to teach the group a few more dignified and complicated games but they always returned to Go Fish, though they managed to play a few rounds of rummy before LaFontaine and Perry decided to head out for firewood, the floor don having grown sick of shivering and dropping her cards. The barn door had barely shut before Carmilla had her lips latched on to Laura’s throat.

“I thought they’d never leave.”

“Y-yeah m-me too.” Laura gasped as Carmilla trailed her kisses a bit lower, warm fingers working at the hem of her shirt. “Change your mind about the hay?”

“Not yet.” Carmilla straddled her girlfriend’s lap, pressing a bruising kiss to her lips. Laura could hardly find it within herself to be upset, especially with the way the vampire’s fingers danced across her abdomen. Her hands were not idle, however, having slipped beneath Carmilla’s shirt, her nails dragging lightly up and down the vampire’s back, causing her to shiver against Laura, her kisses deepening.

“Mmm Carm.” When they broke for air, Carmilla kept her lips busy, returning her attention to Laura’s throat, nipping and sucking purple marks beneath her jaw and staining her pulse point. Her hand had slipped a bit further than Laura’s abdomen, dancing beneath her bra. Laura toyed with the vampire’s bra strap, attempting to get her to take the hint. Carmilla’s hands did not drift higher, but Laura found herself on her back, the vampire pressing between her legs. She found that she could not complain at the change in position. She was rather shocked, however, at the change in pace, Carmilla’s kisses becoming much softer and more languid, her fingers barely brushing her skin but still play with that damn hem. “Take my shirt off.” Laura managed to speak when Carmilla took another “break” to feast upon her collarbone.

“A little bossy are we?” The vampire’s eyes flicked up but she made no effort to move.

“C’mon, Carm.”

“You’ll freeze, buttercup.”

“I’m plenty warm.” They stared at each other for several beats of Laura’s heart, her chest heaving. Carmilla’s eyes darkened, tracking the way the blood pulsed in her neck. Despite her obvious excitement, Carmilla took her annoyingly slow time with Laura’s shirt, being sure to drag her fingers and nails all over her skin, careful to brush her knuckles across every inch of newly exposed skin. Though she had been so eager to have it removed, once the shirt was gone, Laura was overcome with shyness, fighting the urge to cover herself.

“You’re so beautiful, Laura.” Carmilla’s eyes raked over her form, slowly taking in what had been revealed, but Laura was done with slow, using the vampire’s distraction to her advantage and switching their positions, pushing Carmilla down into the hay as she captured her lips in a hungry kiss. She shivered as the vampire moaned beneath her, working her hands beneath her top. It was Carmilla’s turn to writhe as Laura sucked harshly at her neck, her nails scratching at her stomach, working their way to her bra. When fumbling fingers finally reached the latch, Laura’s lips sloppy against the vampire’s, her breath warm and ragged against her face, cold air whipped around them as the barn door flew open.

Before Laura could properly process what was going on, Carmilla had slipped out from beneath her and stood growling between her and her friends returning with the firewood, which she noticed was now on the ground, the ginger duo having dropped them in surprised, though neither were actually shocked to find their friends in their current state. Still in a bit of a daze, her heart still hammering in her chest, and her entire body warm, Laura took some time to appreciate her growling, disheveled girlfriend, even managing to shoot off a tweet before feeling the need to jump into the fray, one hand to Carmilla’s chest. She tried to forget that the vampire’s bra was barely hanging on beneath her shirt.

 


End file.
